


Gone

by tayryn



Series: Wee Bits [49]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, F/M, Skyfall References, Tissue Warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-12-15 09:16:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11803053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tayryn/pseuds/tayryn
Summary: She was gone.





	Gone

“It’s time for me to go.”

James shook his head and tightened his embrace. “No.”

“James…”

“No!”

“We have no choice.”

“Olivia, please… I can’t lose you again.”

“I will always be with you, James.” She patted his chest. “Right here.”

“It’s not enough.”

She smiled sadly. “I know. We’ll see each other again, I promise.”

He felt the soft touch of her lips against his.

“Good-bye, 007,” she whispered, then vanished.

“Olivia!” James’ eyes opened.

Another fucking dream. Only this one had felt more real… more final.

Tears pricked James’ eyes as he realized why.

Olivia was truly gone.


End file.
